deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asura
Asura is the main protagonist of Capcom's Asura's Wrath. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Asura vs. Atrocitus *Asura vs. Kratos *Asura vs Lord Beerus *Asura vs. Pegasus Seiya *Asura vs. Pyron (Complete) *Asura VS Segata Sanshiro *Asura VS Shazam *Asura VS Superman (Complete) *Asura vs Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann *Broly VS Asura *Asura VS Kid Buu *Goku vs Asura (Complete) *The Hulk vs. Asura *Knuckles vs. Asura *Popeye VS Asura Possible Opponents *Darkseid (DC Comics) *Broly (Dragon Ball Z) *Doomsday (DC Comics) *Enerjak (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Moon) *Thanos (Marvel Comics) *Arceus (Pokemon) *Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Beerus (Dragon Ball Z) *Hulk (Marvel Comics) History 12,000 years prior to the beginning of the game, living a somewhat happy life with his wife Durga and his daughter Mithra, Asura was trained by Augus to aid in the war against the Gohma as one of Shinkoku's Eight Guardian Generals. However, Asura learned that his fellow generals, Deus, Sergei, Wyzen, and Kalrow plot to manipulate the human population's faith to the point of sacrificing themselves to provide them with enough Mantra to wipe out the Gohma. While Asura knew the Gohma must be destroyed, he saw Deus's plan to be as great a threat and refused to take part in it, especially as Mithra was made high priestess. In the aftermath of a battle against the Gohma and Vlitra, Asura was framed for the death of Emperor Strada with Deus becoming his the new emperor. His wife killed during his capture, Asura was stripped of his godhood and banished to the hellish realm of Naraka. After 12,000 years had passed, Asura is brought back to life by a mysterious golden spider and swore revenge against the deities that betrayed him and robbed him of his family. Death Battle Info * Full title: Asura the Destructor * Age: 12,000+ years * Race: Demigod As an elite demigod warrior and former Guardian General, Asura's biomechanical body is powered by soul-based energy called Mantra. Asura is an exceptional warrior and has mastered many areas of fighting including hand-to-hand combat. Coupled with centuries-worth of battle experience has made Asura a force to be reckoned with, even to such formidably skilled warriors like his fellows gods. Even by demigod standards, Asura possesses phenomenal strength, speed, durability, and endurance. Asura's physical capabilities, primarily his strength, stamina, and endurance are of monstrous levels as seen in his many battles against opponents who are far stronger than him despite slight to significant damage. Asura's Mantra affinity is Wrath, his strength proportionate to his level of rage and anger. This plays a major role in the series as it allows Asura, his rage stemming from the thought of his daughter suffering, to constantly build up and increase his Mantra output to what could be infinite levels. Using his Mantra, Asura's capabilities includes producing fist-channeled blasts of varying size and intensity, enhanced physical strength, jumping ability of extraordinary distances, even the generation of colossal Mantra-based arms constructs. But as incredible his power may be, Asura's only flaw is that his Mantra is TOO fierce for his body to contain alone. But that flaw was resolved when Yasha installed the Mantra Reactor into his body to regulate the flow, making Asura a god with the power to devastate a galaxy. Transformations Asura's most commonly seen form is Vajra Asura, his arms covered in a golden metallic armor. Through the Mantra activation within his body he is able to metalize his arms through the power of his Wrath Mantra and increase their strength and making them more suitable for combat. Asura's mastery of this form is most prominent in the fact that Asura is rarely seen outside of this form. Once sufficiently angered enough, Mithra's divine power allowing it to occur, Asura can grow four additional arms. As Six-Armed Vajra Asura, his power increased tremendously to the point that he can decimate lesser opponents with ease. Berserk When Asura's anger peaks, he undergoes a transformation into a being of pure rage with no sense of reason or control. Described as a feral, golden-coated monstrosity armed with razor-sharp claws, Asura can generate four additional arms made of concentrated Mantra from the portals on his back. The arms, including Asura himself, are capable of releasing inconceivable volumes of Mantra; even Asura's screams produce booming shock waves. If enough damage akin to a atomic explosion is inflicted, Berserk Asura is reduced to the blackened Wrath Asura with body decaying from an inability to contain the sheer volumes of Mantra that his anger generated. Mantra During the final assault on Gohma Vlitra, Asura achieved his highest degree of power after being bathed in the Mantra released from the Brahmastra by Mithra. In the resulting form, Asura's rage is at its most focused, harnessing the excess Mantra into power and increasing the size and armor of his arms to hulking, armored proportions. These arms possess the strength of a thousand arms and can vent jets of Mantra for increased maneuverability and striking power. Yasha later implants a Mantra Reactor in Asura's chest, allowing him to channel as much power as he needs into it without assuming his Berserker or Wrath forms as he can harness all Mantra affinities. After absorbing enough mantra, Asura can transform into a grey-skinned giant with six arms with enough strength to destroy planets and stars. He even shattered a planet a hundred time larger than himself with a single punch. Feats * Able to throw multiple punches in one second * Forced himself to climb the towers of Naraka and come back from the dead, twice, ''through sheer determination and rage. * Bested most of the Seven Deities: Having obliterated the planet-sized Gongen Wyzen, wiped out Kalrow's entire fleet, and defeated Augus in a duel despite being impaled on Wailing Dark and sent through Gaea (and having lost his arms in the process). He also defeated Deus with Yasha's help. * Defeated Chakravartin, the God of Creation. * Defeated Ryu in a duel, overpowering his Evil Ryu form. * Battled Akuma in an epic battle that shattered the moon and obliterated an area in Spain. However, lasting 500 years without end, their battle remains unresolved. '''Faults' * EXTREME anger issues, especially when it comes to those who make his daughter cry. * Is unable to control himself in his Bersersker form with limited self-restraint in his Wrath form. * Certain battles can wear his arms out to the point of losing them temporarily. * Was killed by Yasha while weak from his fight against Wyzen. Gallery Wrath.JPG|Wrath. Mantra Reactor.png|Asura with a Mantra Reactor. The Destructor.png|The Destructor. Trivia Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Asura's Wrath Combatants Category:Gods Category:Mascots Category:Cyborg